


纯纯友谊淡淡香

by rock_sugar



Category: snh48 赵嘉敏 张语格 熊章
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_sugar/pseuds/rock_sugar
Summary: 赵嘉敏和张语格的纯♀洁友谊
Relationships: 熊章
Kudos: 3





	纯纯友谊淡淡香

沿海的城市似乎并没有受到季节变化的影响，就算是在最艰苦的腊月也温暖柔和。 人来人往的机场，少不了一群群举着灯牌迎接所爱之人归来的忠诚信徒。一个身材高挑的黑发女孩子摸了摸并没有松动的口罩小心看了看周围，见没有人认出她来于是悄悄松了一口气，小心站在举着单名灯牌的应援队伍里，看着那人将要出来的方向发呆。  
那个孩子应该已经要回来了吧，和程潇一起。  
三字女偶像家粉丝和程潇家粉丝相处得比较轻松，在等待自家小主子的时候他们甚至可以互相调戏一下对方不戴口罩的小哥哥小姐姐，再商业互吹一波对方的小偶像。正主关系好的话粉丝之间关系也会好并不一定永远成立，但至少在正主之间没有冲突的大前提下这个判断是几乎完全正确的。  
“出来了出来了！”  
黑发女孩砸了咂嘴，看着一起出现的两个女孩。  
程潇和……   
程潇还是那么温柔，不断挥手向周围的粉丝致意，她身边的另一个被粉丝苦候的小孩子就没那么让人省心了，虽然不躲避镜头但也是完全把偶像包袱不知道扔到了太平洋的哪个无人岛上，被粉丝们呼唤也只是低头快速的哎了一声就蹭在程潇身后想要混过去。  
当然，并不是真正地要混过去，只是作为一个少女偶像，她的意识里还留下了很浓重的小孩子的成分。这种属于女孩的青春和属于孩子的调皮结合起来，很容易就让人移不开眼，只愿将目光只停留在她身上，此生眼中再也看不进旁人。  
就算是一起有过一段漫长的时光，在和她视线交接的刹那间还是会心跳加速。  
粉丝们七嘴八舌问着那孩子的近况，黑发女孩看着她一一回答粉丝的问题，突然萌生出捉弄她的想法来。于是她小心来到程潇粉丝队列的尽头拿出手机拨打了那孩子的号码，看着那孩子拿出手机犹豫该不该接听的样子一阵好笑。那孩子也是实诚，居然就真的在犹豫了两秒后滑动屏幕接听了。  
“喂？” “喂？老婆你已经到了吗？”  
实诚孩子开了免提，粉丝们听得对面一个女生叫自家小主子老婆立刻炸了，被粉丝幽怨愤怒迷茫心碎目光包围的孩子额角滑下三条黑线，猛提了一口气对电话那端的女孩子几乎是咬牙切齿道：   
“再这么皮打断你的腿吆。”  
“哎老婆你怎么突然这么凶。”  
接机粉丝分明听出了电话那端女孩声线中的笑意，有比较熟悉的人告知身边的人不要想太多，电话那端的是小主子的好朋友，一般来说你也是认识的。  
于是，是谁？  
不等老粉丝对新粉丝说明情况，那个被他们围在中间的人儿就几乎是气急败坏地用近乎于咆哮的声音对调戏她的女孩子发火了。  
“张语格你搞什么鬼！！！”  
“啊，我只是想你了啊老婆~~~快过来吧难得我来一趟深圳，正好赶上你回来，这一定是神的指引~~啊老婆你要是不过来我可就过去了~~”  
“你在哪里？”  
“为了避免造成骚动也避免被你的粉丝们认出来，我钻进隔壁程潇家的粉丝队列里去了。嗯，我穿着黄色上衣和浅色短裤，鞋子是斯凯奇的……好吧老婆说斯凯奇其实并没有什么用，一般也没有人往人脚底下看。总之呢……老婆请你回头一下谢谢。”  
感觉到周围粉丝气氛的骤然活跃，赵嘉敏猛然回头，高挑的女孩已经摘下口罩在她身后微笑。  
感谢是在亚洲，东方世界的文化中女孩子就算有亲密的动作也不会被判定为爱情而是被视为纯真友情；感谢这些特殊价值体系之下成长起来的粉丝们，就算这社会主义绝美友情真的和她们所期望的感情重叠了她们也会很开心的接受。在喜欢着她们的人看来这就是真挚的友谊了吧，在任何时候都不会舍弃对方的最坚定地存在，在最漆黑的海洋上都不会熄灭的灯塔。  
因为是挚友，所以就算她离开了也拒绝保持距离；因为是挚友，所以看到她喜欢的饼干就会很开心的买了然后想起她已经不会再回来了；因为是挚友，所以在自己遭到最大的打击之后第一个想到的是向不是队长而是她倾述，电话通了却不敢哭不敢告诉她我很难过……  
手牵手在粉丝的目送中离开机场，叫了车到早已订好的酒店——知道这个孩子会在今天归还的不只张语格一个人，还有一起来到这里的小分队其他成员。在房间门口，张语格稍稍迟疑，思考了几秒钟后用很为难的语气面向挚友真诚道——  
老婆如果你看到了什么不符合社会主义核心价值观的东西请不要感到奇怪或者害怕，就当做是她们疯了就好。  
赵嘉敏微笑，转动门把手就开了门，在张语格的震惊中进入房间，绕过同样吓得一脸懵的许佳琪戴萌，再看一眼面色潮红的莫寒吴哲晗，就在莫寒整理衣服正襟危坐假装一切正常房间里什么都没有发生的时候，赵嘉敏一句话让她吓白了脸。  
你们是在玩换妻派对？  
“小孩子怎么会说出这样的话，你是不是在北京被同学教了什么不得了的东西。”  
莫寒抱着赵嘉敏左看右看，那眼神仿佛是被自己女儿告知和外面小混混同居怀孕的妈妈。戴萌揉着太阳穴苦笑道：“莫莫你不要这么看她，Savo虽然看起来是我们社会队，嗯，我们元社会队唯一的清流，实际上她跟清流这个词也没多少关系，她开起车来速度比我们还要快的你不要老是把她当做无知小女孩，她跟Tako该做的不该做的早已经做完了……Savo啊我跟你讲我们是和谐稳定的夫……和谐稳定的挚友，社会主义绝美姐妹情的那种，但是呢由于挚友之间偶尔也会产生一点点小小的厌倦，嗯……”  
吴哲晗直勾勾看着张语格……的胸：“对啊虽然我们安稳长情但偶尔还是想要尝试一下有更多的挚友的，Tako啊你做我干女儿吧。”  
“就差直接说我想Biu你了吧。别打她的主意，有你这样的人吗搞了我老婆还想搞我女儿。”

戴萌一巴掌拍在吴哲晗脑门上。  
张语格苦笑，拉着赵嘉敏迅速回到自己的那个小房间。虽然几个人出来玩耍就订了一个套房是太浪费了，想到在这里的有三对情……挚友，也不算浪费吧？毕竟她也不是可以在队友面前和这个孩子做一些富强民主文明和谐的事情的人啊。  
关上门之后，乖巧宝宝瞬间恢复了本性。  
“Savo……”  
哪怕是最刻骨铭心的爱情也无法承受长久的远离，被时空分割的爱情即便是再坚定再惊艳都不能保证稳固。虽说两情若在长久时，又岂在朝朝暮暮，但没有朝朝暮暮的积累，又何来历久弥新的坚守？再亲密的关系再美好的甜蜜都会出现裂痕会产生间隙，要想留住这美好只有将想念变成声波变成体温变成相守的点点滴滴，融入到对方生命的每一个角落，化为无形的锁链将相爱的恋人一起锁住。  
长达半年的分隔对于相互渴盼着的两人来说并不是令人开心的事情，在见不到她的半年里张语格无数次幻想她在北京会怎么样，是不是也像在自己身边一样乖乖的不会熬夜太久不会乱吃些奇怪的东西不会被奇怪的姐姐搭讪，甚至会想她是不是背着自己去找了野女人——不是没有过担心的，也不是对感情不抱希望，只是时空的分割足以摧毁最坚实的信任。安稳如七五，深情如戴莫，纠缠如卡黄，都在时空的压力之下出现细小的裂痕，而后那裂痕一点点扩张，最终摧毁曾经的温柔甜美。  
她们亲眼见证了深爱之人到普通同事到不共戴天的演变，就算对自己说没关系的我们不会走到那一步的也还是在担心着，恐惧着那似乎看不见尽头的黑夜。  
而如今，当想念的人儿真的就在自己怀中，当指尖触及到她温软的肌肤，半年来压抑的不安和想念在这一刻终于被倾泻出来。  
芳唇在不知不觉的靠近，就算是挚友，这种行为也是绝对不允许的。但是，有什么关系么。  
细致而温柔的亲吻，舔舐吮吸彼此的香舌，丝丝甘醇的津液自秀美的唇角拉下，包含星辰的美目轻巧的闭起，在如雪娇躯的微微战栗下倒在松软的床榻上。是错觉吗，为什么会有这样的甜蜜，唇齿间的纠缠蔓延到全身，在心底某一处沉降下去，化作粉色的海啸将理智吞没。少女贪婪吸食着对方口中的津液，手臂在不经意间已经勾在对方腰上颈上，让这一吻更持久，更绵延。我的女孩，我的挚友，在阳光下无法言说的爱终于可以在暗处尽情释放宣泄，现在就抛开一切让我们一起享受来来之不易的温存吧。  
不知道是谁诱惑了谁，但此时那已不再重要。 绵长的亲吻之后，张语格定定看着身下的女孩，这个冷艳又骄傲的女孩此刻正乖巧躺在她的身下，平日里宛如玄冰的绝美脸庞此时一片红云缭绕，那以往如冬日寒风的双眸正泛着盈盈的水光，如同最轻软的暖风。不，这世上没有任何东西能和她的眼睛相比。  
赵嘉敏静静躺着，衬衣完全解开，一袭浅色的内衣套在身上，半拉下的吊带已经无力支撑起内衣保护那对美好玉兔的责任，但她不觉有异。毕竟是对方是挚友呢，是在黑暗中一起相互扶植相互抚慰直到最后也要在一起的人啊，这身体，连同她的心，早已经交托给她了。  
面如桃花，肤若凝脂，目似深潭。我的Savo啊，是全世界最完美的女人啊。  
“Savo你长大了~~”  
赵嘉敏微微一愣，继而便明白这女孩说长大了是什么意思，一时间竟不知道是该生气还是该难过。  
“张语格！你……嗯啊~~”  
来不及生气，身上的人儿已经再次吻住她，灵巧的手覆上她悄悄长大的少女香峰抚摸揉弄着，就算她恨恨的想要推开她让她好好道歉，这身体也还是在挚友的挑逗下找回了尘封半年的记忆，很快香软乳峰顶端的果实便在少女的巧手呵护下成熟，羞涩地顶着少女的手掌。  
“张语格~~~你~~~你等一等~~~不要~~~”  
“啊？不要嘛？可是宝贝的葡萄不是这么说的~~它在催促我赶快品尝它啦~~”  
“啊？你……”  
“宝贝，说爱我。”  
“你给我去死~~~啊~~~不……”  
张语格狭长的美目闪过一抹狡黠，在爱抚身下人儿那温软玉峰的时候手掌稍稍用力了些，果不其然这傲娇的女孩儿发出一声婉转的娇吟。赵嘉敏恨恨瞪着她，只是在情欲作用下的少女美眸中哪里有一丝愤恨的成分，只有满满的渴望，甚至带有几分几乎让她是错觉的撒娇的味道。这个谪仙一般的清冷少女啊，也只有她才能看见她这样娇媚动人的小女人的姿态了吧？  
不知何时，衣衫尽褪，赵嘉敏本就酥软的身体更加无力。张语格轻轻笑着，目光专注凝望着为自己动情的少女，湿软的唇落在她泛着潮红的雪白娇躯上，在光滑肌肤舔吻吮吸，纤细却有力的指间白嫩圣峰变化着形状，山顶坚硬的望夫石顶着暖暖的掌心，它们在渴望被爱，而温柔的少女终不负这期望，纤细的手指捏住深粉色的红樱捻动，力道稍稍大了些，让身下的少女发出羞耻又甜蜜的喘息。  
“老婆~~~老婆你知道吗你好甜~~”  
闭上眼睛任那人作怪的手在自己胸前肆虐，感觉到自己两团软肉在她掌中被抚慰逗弄，不消多时整个身子都瘫软下来。张语格埋头在赵嘉敏温软的山壑中亲吻舔舐，舌尖儿扫过敏感的红樱，赵嘉敏的身躯伴随着她的动作一阵阵颤抖。许是玩够了，那鲜嫩的红樱终于被卷入温暖的口中，被少女柔软的唇舌关爱。在张语格温柔的吮吸之下，冷峻的少女很快就丢弃了自我保护的盔甲，遵从身体面对愉悦的本能，挺胸让对方可以把峰顶的红樱和小半个山顶都含进口中。  
“乖~~”  
张语格的唇离开幽香的雪峰来到最终的目的地，少女的秘密花园已经在她的挑逗下渗出浓稠的花蜜，两片柔软火热的绯色花瓣儿微微翕动着将被保护着的粉嫩的少女蜜道的一条缝隙展示出来，可口的花露就从那幽美的裂谷中缓缓流出。  
“老婆我爱你~~~我都半年没吃到你的花蜜了，好想它。”  
赵嘉敏愤愤道：“是半年没吃到我的了，吃了谁的可说不准……啊……你……你怎么突然这个表情？”  
“老婆在吃醋？”张语格轻轻抚摸着她覆盖上一层浅浅绯色的美丽脸庞轻笑，“没有的哦老婆。不是你想的那样，我没有和你之外的人发生什么吆。这一点我是可以向你保证的。”  
“哼。那个杜秋霖，那个冉蔚，还有那个李姗姗，嗯，加上我们的好同事徐子轩和吴哲晗……”  
张语格妩媚的眼底敛起波纹一般的笑意。  
“宝贝吃醋的样子好可爱。可是老婆，我真的没有什么，要真的这么算的话宝贝你那个杨彩虹，那个张雪迎，还有那个鞠婧祎……”  
张语格微笑继续和身下的人儿讲道理，只是在讲道理的同时她的手可没有闲着，上下齐攻对赵嘉敏的香峰和蜜裂持续关爱，眼见那幽谷的芳露越来越多，张语格干脆埋首于少女腿间以唇舌问候芬芳的花唇和幽谷，此刻赵嘉敏就是她的人形酒杯，而那不断流出的甜蜜花露自然就是她的佳酿了。火热的纠缠中，很快赵嘉敏就忘记了吃醋的事，被拖进情欲的深渊。  
在张语格娴熟的进攻之下赵嘉敏很快就丢盔弃甲一败涂地，而这时张语格的手指接替了先前唇舌的工作，开始最后的掠夺。感受到一根手指缓缓进入湿软花道，赵嘉敏松开了抓着床单的手，睁眼看着在自己身上努力耕耘的少女。  
“Tako，我想抱你。”  
张语格怔了一下就拦腰抱起这个撒娇的孩子，从没想过作为女孩子的自己力气居然这么大抱得起这个叫赵嘉敏的女孩。不过，对方是挚友，应该说抱不动才会奇怪吧？  
修长的指节在少女火热又紧致的蜜谷中不断抽送着，入侵物贪恋着少女蜜谷的温暖和芬芳的同时花壁也尽最大努力的迎合挽留终于等来的关爱，就算是少女纤细的手指也难以在香甜的沼泽中快速穿行。赵嘉敏搂着张语格的脖子伴随着她手指的抽动大声地娇吟着，将这半年以来压抑着的欲望尽数释放出来。自己这淫荡的叫床声一定会被那四个人听见吧，不过不重要了，毕竟那四位好同事也是不明不白的嘛。由于张语格太过焦急而没能关紧的门外隐隐传来莫寒的啼哭，是她失控时那种带着颤音的尖利哭声，吴哲晗真的是很能干嘛。  
“怎么样呢老婆~~~”  
“Tako、Tako、用……不~~~啊~~~再多~~~”  
张语格知道她的意思，半年压抑下来的思念，一根手指是满足不了这个陷入疯狂的女孩的。于是她将食指也送入进暖湿的山谷，两根手指立刻被馨香的花墙挤压得几乎无法动弹，尽管只是手指，被这么一夹张语格还是小腹一热，一大股蜜液差点就喷洒而出。还没有让老婆享受到社会主义绝美姐妹情的精髓，自己怎么可以先一步倒下呢？强忍着身下渴望被填充的感觉，张语格夹紧双腿努力闭合已经微微张开的蜜贝，尽可能不要让甜美汁液滴落下来。  
好在，赵嘉敏的忍耐力比她还要不如。  
“Tako、Tako，我……我要去了~~~”  
张语格深吸一口气，加快了手上的动作，又是十几次有力的抽送后赵嘉敏发出一声尖利的长泣便软在她怀里。但是，这一轮激烈的挚友爱探讨不足以倾述张语格半年以来的相思之苦，仅仅是休息了五分钟她就把赵嘉敏仍然软在自己怀中的身体转了一下让她那对香甜可口的白兔正对着自己的脸，在她开口求饶之前将脸埋进那沟壑中开始新一轮的掠夺。  
“Tako~~~等一下~~~啊~~~嗯~~~让我~~~让我休息一下~~~”  
“不要~~我累了自然会让你休息~~老婆的樱桃好甜，咬一口~~~”  
“哎呀~~~嗯~~~痛~~~张语格~~~你最好祈祷不要让我先醒过来~~~不然我~~~”  
“知道啦知道啦~~~老婆，还是先继续我们的社会主义挚友爱的探讨吧！”  
……  
赵嘉敏醒来时天已经快要黑了，透过粉色的窗帘隐隐可见最后的光亮，室内几乎是一片阴暗，那个女孩折腾了自己好半天之后就这么沉沉睡去，就算自己已经醒来也还是继续停留在甜美的梦里。  
她的手臂还搂在自己腰上，如同抱着最珍贵的宝物。赵嘉敏定定看着女孩的睡颜，睡着的她脸上没有清醒时的媚意，多了些令人心疼的单纯。我的挚友，我绝境中相伴的光芒啊，我想要和你一直都可以保持这种甜美的相互依存，直到终末。  
但是……美满的爱情……呸，完美的社会主义绝美姐妹情是需要相互协调相互退让的，不能老是让她一个人被宠爱不是么。  
赵嘉敏眼底闪过一抹异样的光彩，她轻轻伸展手臂抓住床上的挎包，掏出了一个东西。  
那是一副手铐。  
张语格，折腾了我老半天，现在该让我讨还回来了，哼哼~~  
“老婆？你醒了？已经天黑了吗，可以起床吃晚饭了。”  
感觉到怀中的温香软玉试图逃离，妩媚的妖精也随之转醒，睁开眼睛便看到可爱挚友手中那泛着寒光的金属手铐，妖精少女的眼底立刻就被名为兴奋的光芒盈满，在挚友尚未做出回应的时候就动作迅速的自她手中抢过手铐，把少女的手腕锁在了床栏上。  
“老婆你居然知道我想玩这个很久了，你真是我的小天使~~~嗯，果然还有一副手铐~~~赵嘉敏我爱死你了~~~”  
“张语格你这混蛋！！！快放开我……莫妈救命啊……唔……嗯呢~~张语格！你这个色狼！”  
“只对你才是哦~~”  
简单的一句话却如同一道光芒照进最黑暗的海底。少女紧闭的眼睛缓缓睁开，清亮的泪光在因情欲引导而媚意盎然的美目中闪动。不等身上的妖精少女说出安慰的话她就猛然抬头献上自己的唇，将所有的语言尽数挡下。  
够了。不要说了。不需要说了。  
我的所有难过所有悲伤你都懂，同样的你的所有负面情绪我也都懂。我们如同冰海之中相互缠绕的两条鲨鱼，只有不断和彼此纠缠才能在接近零度的水中保持丝丝的热量。所以啊，我的挚友，我爱的人啊，就让我们一起，暂且抛却那所有的顾虑所有的念想，继续这只属于我们的暖色吧。  
……  
客厅里的大钟指针已经指向了九点，一袭浅色浴袍的女人坐在沙发上怔怔看着那没有锁上的房间。半日的温存之后一切都回到原点，吴哲晗还是那个乖巧懂事的妹妹，自己还是那个理性温柔的姐姐。虽说是挚友，会有这种过度亲密行为的挚友，真的还只是挚友么。  
正思考着未来要如何面对那人，一双温柔却有力的手臂已经缠上了她的腰。  
“莫莫我果然还是最爱你了。你才是那个绝对不能失去的人啊。”  
“少贫了。”  
虽然这么说着，为什么嘴角忍不住的上扬呢。  
“我们是什么关系呢，戴萌。”  
“是挚友啊。就像是七五郡章一样的挚友，相互支撑相互陪伴的最重要的人啊。”  
“哼~~什么鬼挚友，给我说人话。”  
莫寒小小的傲娇了一下，看她这可爱的样子戴萌不由失笑：“是是是，去他的挚友，老婆我爱你，你是我最爱，不，唯一爱的人。老婆你看这已经很晚了你有什么安排么没有的话……”  
“别了别了，让我休息一下吧，老公~~”  
莫寒轻轻软软的嗓音像是一颗陨石砸进戴萌的心海，一句老公叫得戴萌飘飘然差点忘了自己姓什么，但这并不能让她放过这个小妖精，相反的心底那团火焰更强烈了，欲望在疯狂的咆哮想要把这个美丽诱人的女孩吞噬殆尽。  
“戴萌！不要！让我休息一会儿！”  
“晚了~~~和我们一起出来就该知道会变成这样的吧~~~”  
后记： 这个标题跟内容其实关系不是很大，因为我写的是友谊还是爱情我想看的人心里都是有点数的。但是我还是感觉这样很适合，毕竟赵嘉敏张语格也是真正意义上的挚友。  
2017年6月15日，赵嘉敏被猫抓伤，张语格在她微博下留言互动，我对着手机哭得像个傻子。  
感谢在最黑暗的时候还能有不弃不离的友谊。  
去上海的时候握了张语格，六张券，还未开口她就看到了我的Savo应援服先说赵嘉敏很好，最近她还和Savo通话了，Savo很有精神。我不知道该说些什么，只对她说谢谢，握手的一分钟我都在哭，出来了又哭了半天。 五选去了现场，看张语格虽遭遇失败却不失沉稳的那落落大方的姿态，心疼的同时也在欣慰。她确实是在成长了。   
希望一切安好。希望孩子们的友谊安稳长情。  
2018年10月18日。


End file.
